


That Would Be Enough

by mxartbotboy



Series: The Typist and the Agent [3]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Bit of Cumplay, Blowjobs, Emotions Are There, Fluff, If You Squint - Freeform, Little Bit Romantic, M/M, Morning Sex, handjobs, touchy feely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxartbotboy/pseuds/mxartbotboy
Summary: You open your eyes. A sliver of light peeks out between the crack in your curtains, painting a line across the floor and up the side of the bed. Your pants lay in a discarded heap, early morning sunlight crossing the ankles. A light snore tickles your hair.
Relationships: Javier Pena/Male Reader, Javier Peña/Reader
Series: The Typist and the Agent [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831069
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42
Collections: The Story of Javi/Male Reader





	That Would Be Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mochaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochaaaa/gifts).



Everything is warm. You turn your face into the pillow, sinking impossible deeper into the folds of the bed. Keeping your eyes closed, you search for that wisp of sleep floating around your head, trying to remember what you had been dreaming about.

And then the bed sinks behind you, an arm slipping around your waist to tug you into a bare chest.

You open your eyes. A sliver of light peeks out between the crack in your curtains, painting a line across the floor and up the side of the bed. Your pants lay in a discarded heap, early morning sunlight crossing the ankles. A light snore tickles your hair.

Swallowing, you close your eyes again. You remember a few weeks ago, standing outside the station with Javi while he had a smoke, sunglasses glinting and collar turned up.

“What the hell is someone like you doing in Columbia anyway?” he had asked, match flaring up.

You shrugged and leaned against one of the pillars, crossing your ankles, “Seemed like a good idea when it was offered to me. More exciting than working in Washington, anyways. You ever met a Washington pencil pusher, Javi?”

“Aren’t I talking to one?”

Javi smirked around his cigarette and you glared at him, jamming your hands into your pockets, “I happened to have been one of the best typists in the department. It’s the reason I got offered the position here in the first place.”

“What, you type fast or something?”

“It’s more than typing fast,” you reply, rolling your eyes. He inhaled and grabbed the cigarette from his mouth. You shifted, “But for record I average at a hundred words per minute.”

Taking another drag, Javi stepped forward, his free hand resting on his hip, “Busy fingers, huh?” His eyes were locked on you as he spoke and you dropped your gaze, clearing your throat.

And now those fingers are curled in your bedsheets, the same bedsheets Javi is curled under, around you. His body is like a furnace and the additional warmth almost makes you feel sleepy again. Breath brushes against your neck and it sends a shiver across your shoulders, somehow feeling even more intimate than the arm draped over you.

Just as you were considering whether or not to go back to sleep, the man behind you shifts, his arm tightening and a nose landing in the curls at the nape of your neck. He breathes in deeply, deeper than the shallow huffs of sleep, and his hand moves to splay across your stomach.

“Javi?”

“Morning.” His voice is rough with sleep, cracking on the vowel, “Mmm, what time is it?”

“Dunno. Hang on.” You reach out from under the covers, hand sliding across the bedside table to find the watch Javi had practically thrown off the night before. The cool metal brushes your palm and you grab it, holding it close to your face to read the time, “Quarter after nine.”

“Good.” A large hand appears out of your peripheral to pluck the watch from your hand and place it back on the bedside table, “We’ve got time then.”

“Time for what?” Rolling onto your back, you look over and nearly forget to finish the question. Dark hair sticks up every which way, falling across Javi’s forehead and curling around his ears. His eyes droop half closed and he has one arm tucked beneath his head. The sight makes your throat tighten. Your attention is drawn to his thumb, making small strokes on your stomach and he gives a half smile.

“Time for whatever you want.”

Even still dark with sleep, something else is swirling is Javi’s gaze. Something pleasant twists in the pit of your stomach and you can’t look away as you feel his hand, achingly slow, begin to slide down.

Your lips part and then you lick them, “I could think of a few things.”

“You could, huh?” Javi traces the curve of your hip. You can see the sheets moving with every breath you take in, the intervals growing shorter as his hand moves closer to your very interested cock.

“I’m full of ideas.”

You suck in a sharp breath when his hand drifts lower instead, skating along the sensitive skin of your inner thigh. Spreading your legs, you shift your hips impatiently as he continues his lazy touching, unhurried in the patterns he’s drawing with idle fingers. Javi moves to prop his head up, elbow sinking into the pillow and the look on his face changes. The smirk softens and his eyes seem to be taking their time with your face, like he’s trying to memorize it. It feels more intense than before and your cheeks warm.

“What?”

“I like your bedhead.”

You narrow your eyes and Javi chuckles, “Am I not allowed to like it?”

In one swift movement, you knock out Javi’s elbow from under him and slide your leg over him to straddle his hips. His chuckles turns into a full grin that completely lights up his face, blinding you for a moment, and you can’t help but smile in return. An idea formulates in your mind and you run yours hands down his chest, tilting your head, “Oh, you’re allowed to like it.” You lean forward, making sure to grind your hips together, just the slightest, “But I think you’ll like it more when you can grab it.”

And then you’re lowering yourself, disappearing beneath the sheets until you’re between Javi’s legs. He chuckles again, running his fingers through your hair, but it’s choked off suddenly when you lick a stripe along the underside of his cock. It’s not quite fully hard yet, but you’ll be taking care of that shortly. You quickly take the head in your mouth, teasing it with your lips as you grip the base and stroke up. Javi groans, the fingers in your hair turning tight as you sink your mouth down onto his cock.

Beneath the sheets, your touches feel secret and intimate, the half-darkness shrouding you as your lips stretch around Javi’s length with your hand meeting your mouth halfway. You’re not being slow, eager to take down as much as you can. He’s heavy and salty in your mouth and you moan when you take him nearly to the back of your throat.

“Fuck,” Cool air hits your face as Javi flings the sheets back, pushing himself up on an elbow again with his other hand buried in your hair, “I want to see you like this.”

He’s encouraging you down now, staring with dilated pupils and parted lips. You relax your throat, letting your eyes fall closed as he fills your mouth. And then you pull off nearly all the way and go back down again, swallowing around Javi.

He barely holds back, his hips quivering, “That’s- fuck, that’s good.”

You continue sucking, hollowing your cheeks and twisting your hand around the base of Javi’s cock. He’s panting, pushing your head down as you lower it and begins thrusting slightly up into your mouth. Grip tightening to nearly painful, you let him set the pace and you love watching him, mouth hanging open and fisting curling and uncurling in the pillow. His stomach is tensing beneath your hand, his movements becoming more erratic and uneven. Mirroring Javi’s touches from before, you slide your hand over his hip and down his thigh and he gasps when you cup his balls, massaging them gently.

“God, fuck, I’m-” Javi squeezes his eyes closed and tips his head back, holding you down on his cock as he comes, breathy moans escaping his lips. The bitter taste of his cum fills your mouth and you focus on swallowing, intent on taking down every last drop.

Eventually, he begins to soften and you pull your mouth off, licking your lips, “How do you like my bedhead now?”

There is it, that gorgeous grin, and then Javi is pulling you up into his arms. You settle into his lap as he sits up. He runs his hand through your hair, a touch of fondness to the movement that makes your chest swell for a moment.

“It’s a nice look for you.” He moves his hand down to your neck and he pulls you in, brushing his lips against yours. You sigh, opening your mouth and feel his moustache rake across your upper lip. It’s slow, as slow as Javi was when he was first touching you, like he has all the time in the world with you.

You sink in closer, wrapping your arms around his neck, humming lowly into his mouth. Your aching erection rubs against his hip and he slips hand between you. Pulling back with an inhale, you instead press your forehead to his, rolling your hips at the contact.

Still moving slowly, Javi murmurs to you as he strokes, “You look nice like this too.”

He twists his wrist and you moan. You’re already so close from Javi’s teasing you know it isn’t going to take a lot to tip you over the edge. Finally, _finally_ , Javi picks up the pace, cupping your jaw and pulling at your bottom lip with your thumb as he pumps his hand. You writhe under his grip, holding on tightly as you buck up, desperate and needy.

Your eyes flutter closed, but you feel Javi’s head shake against yours, “Open them, I want to see you.”

Meeting your gaze with his, your mouth drops open and you feel the wave wash through you. It’s too much, too intense, his eyes are shining and he kisses you as you groan out your orgasm. His hand wraps around the back of your neck, grounding you as the shudders keep running through your body, milking the last of your cum out. Looking down, you see it splattered across Javi’s stomach, and dripping down his hand, sending one last shudder through you.

You look back up and Javi is watching you. He toys with the hairs on the back of your neck, letting go of you. He shifts but you place a hand on his chest to still him, “Let me.” You push him back until he’s lying down, your lovely mess in plain view for you to admire. You slide off the bed, turn and grab the first thing you see, which is your underwear peeking out from the folds of your pants.

Javi raises an eyebrow when you return and begin wiping up the mess. You glare at him, “Don’t even get me started.” You end your ministrations with wiping his hand clean and then tossing the underwear in the direction of your laundry hamper. No sooner had you done so than Javi was yanking you down.

You grunt as you land on him, pushing yourself up enough so you can see his face. He runs a hand up your spine, cupping your face again, “I’m-” He almost seemed hesitant to continue, glancing to the side before back up, “I’m glad you invited me in.”

You blink, “Why wouldn’t I?”

“I don’t know. I’m just not… _good_ with the recurring thing.” Javi shrugged, letting his hand drop away, “If you want it to be a recurring thing, doesn’t have to be if you don’t want-”

You kiss him, silencing whatever stupid words would probably come out. It’s his turn to blink when you pull away, running knuckles along his stubble.

“We can just be us for now. ‘Kay?”

Javi smiles, “Okay.”


End file.
